


what's that on your lips (can i come closer?)

by momorings



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momorings/pseuds/momorings
Summary: Mina convinces herself that she only likes Momo's brand of lip gloss that's why she keeps looking at the other girl's lips and not because she wants to kiss Momo.





	what's that on your lips (can i come closer?)

**Author's Note:**

> i just took into consideration how mina chooses to stare more than choosing to say anything to people

Mina should really stop staring.

Knowing how it feels to catch random people staring at you, Mina should've really stopped staring at this girl the moment she was almost caught. But, every time Mina tried to turn her head away, the said girl would catch her attention again, by well, whatever reason she could come up with.

The reason Mina finally teared her attention away from the girl sitting three tables away from her was because of Sana screaming at Jeongyeon.

"Okay, but just say hi!" Sana was pointing at a girl whose name Mina already forgot because her mind and attention had been directed at the girl she was staring at a few minutes ago.

Jeongyeon's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed Sana's hands to put it down. "First, you stare, and now you're pointing at her?!"

Sana just shrugged and Mina just chuckled. Of course, Sana doesn't care about people seeing her stare because everyone basically thinks it's an honor to be stared at by her.

"Fine, I'll stop pointing at her. But," Sana stopped to put her arm around Jeongyeon and she flashed that teasing grin which made Jeongyeon want to punch her in the face. "You'll have to come up to her and say hi."

Jeongyeon gulped. That cool and confident aura disappeared from her and as soon as her eyes widened, the entire table erupted into fits of laughter. Jeongyeon threw a napkin at Sana's face but the other girl won't stop laughing. "Shut up." The short-haired girl muttered as she looked at Im Nayeon's back.

-  
Mina sometimes thinks to herself why she's friend with the loudest people ever in school. Sana alone can give their professors a headache but what if Kim Dahyun was with her? In Mina's vocabulary, she likes to call it, the apocalypse. Sure she loves and cares for her friends, a lot. But there are times, where she just really wants them to shut up.

Today is one of those times.

"Okay, so the prettiest lips goes to?"

Mina, Sana, Dahyun and Chaeyoung shared Literature class and they're currently waiting for their teacher to come so Sana decided to ask something dumb, again. 

She thought they were just going to list random names and mess around but when no one answered for four whole minutes, Mina wanted their teacher to get here as soon as possible.

"I think Mina unnie has really nice lips." Chaeyoung started and for all Mina knows, her friends would've teased Chaeyoung if they weren't too engrossed into thinking about girls with pretty lips, instead they nodded. Mina blushed.

Sana giggled. "I think all girls have pretty lips." 

"I think.." Dahyun started, and Mina groaned making all her friends' attention directed at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Who do you think has the prettiest lips?" 

Mina thinks she's smarter than answering the first name that came to mind so Mina should've really just said a random girl's name to shut them up already but suddenly the girl she's been staring at for two consecutive weeks barged inside the room, panting, and said, "Sorry, I'm late."

So that's how Mina automatically answered, "Momo."

And since then, her friends would always manage to sing the annoying "kissing song" whenever Mina and Momo where in the same place. And since then, Mina tried her best to stop staring at the other girl because Mina was starting to think she's not really just staring because of Momo's great brand of lip gloss. Mina is starting to think she's going to be embarrassing herself a lot more if she continues staring.

Damn Mina and her careless mouth.

-  
Mina's early for her last class today. And because she doesn't have any friends in this class, her eyes were focused on her phone.

Mina hates eye contact. She finds a lot of people intimidating so when she found out that most people are intimidated by her, she stopped the urge to laugh. It took her a full month to finally look at Sana's eyes whenever they talked. Because Sana was Sana, and even though the other girl was a friendly person, Mina is scared of people.

Sometimes people think she's being mean when she just nods at people greeting her in the hallway when in fact, her mind just can't formulate a proper response without having to embarrass herself. 

She felt someone sitting beside her but Mina was too busy trying to win an argument with Sana to even look up. Sana was in the middle of sending a whole bunch of memes when the person beside Mina cleared their throat.

The first thing Mina saw was the familiar lips she's been staring at. Mina was about to smile at that fact but then she realized who the person was. Before Mina could think of something to say though, the girl beat her to it.

"Hey," 

Mina's first thought: wow that's hot.

But Mina pushed that thought away when she noticed that the other girl was clearly having a hard time talking to her. "Yeah?"

Momo scratched the back of her neck and sighed before continuing. "So, well, my friend, Nayeon.." she paused and moved so that Mina could see Nayeon who was clearly filming the exchange. Once Nayeon saw that Mina can see her, she immediately ducked her head and flipped Momo a finger.

Mina was confused, and Momo could see that. "Yeah, well, Nayeon's been pestering me for days."

Mina was a smart girl and she was quick at understanding but this conversation with the girl that's been occupying her mind lately was too confusing for her.

Momo grinned, "I'm sorry, I'm not making sense. So, well, Nayeon's been pestering me to ask you..um, please don't think this is weird we're actually decent human beings. Well, at least I am, I don't know about Nayeon, though."

This made Mina stop getting confused and nervous (because her not-so-crush is actually talking to her!) and actually laugh. 

Momo slapped her cheeks and continued, "Yeah, I should really stop getting sidetracked. She's been telling me nonstop to ask you.. why you're always staring at me.."

Mina's smile faltered and an awkward silence fell between them. Mina really tried to stop her face from heating up. She tried. There were a lot of things going through her mind at the moment and she didn't know what exactly to say.

First, Mina didn't even realize she shared this class with Momo.

Second, she's actually sitting beside Mina and they're talking.

Third, Mina's just realizing how pretty Momo's eyes are.

And lastly, what the hell.

Mina blinked. "W-what?"

Out of all the things Mina thought this conversation would be about, Momo confronting her about Mina's staring problem was not one of those. So, to say that Mina was bewildered and unprepared was an understatement.

Momo groaned, "See! I know it sounds weird and all because why would you even stare at me? I mean.. you're Myoui Mina, after all."

Mina raised her eyebrows. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Mina probably sounded like a bitch because the other girl suddenly had her two hands moving exaggeratedly in front of her as if to say, "No!"

"You got it all wrong. What I mean is that.. well, you're Myoui Mina., and you're a nice and cool person and your smile is really pretty and you're pretty and smart and.. oh fuck."

Mina's mouth fell open. "Oh." Momo had her face on her palms right now, and she was slowly shaking her head. Mina thought that was adorable.

Mina thinks this conversation couldn't get anymore surprising so she chose to take the risk. "Well, you're Hirai Momo.. and you have the prettiest eyes and the prettiest smile, and yes, this might be embarrassing but, yeah."

Mina was smiling because this really took a 360 degree turn. She thought this would be an embarrassing encounter but when Momo lifted her head up, with her cheeks that was tinted with red, and a smile trying to escape from her lips, Mina realized that she was handling this really well.

"Yeah?" Momo managed to say.

"Yeah." Mina confirmed and then she realized that for the first time since talking to other people, Momo was the only person she had eye contact with on the first time they talked and Mina doesn't know why the thought of this makes her smile bigger.

There was a comfortable silence.

They were both smiling but then Momo spoke. "Okay, so, that means you were really staring at me?"

The blush crept back onto her cheeks again and Mina coughed. "N-no, I wasn't."

Momo hid a smirk. Mina glared at her. "Really?"

"I was just trying to come up with the proper way to ask you what's your brand of lip gloss?"

With that, the other girl laughed so loud that the few students sitting inside the room were surprised. Mina found Momo's laugh adorable and the way she would scrunch her nose. Mina had the urge to pinch the other girl's cheeks but was afraid to do so. So instead, she just smiled and admired the sight.

In between laughs, Momo asked, "Why, you wanna try it?"

Mina nodded.

When Momo calmed down, she grabbed something in her bag, pulled out her lip gloss and gave it to Mina. "Here." 

Momo was clearly teasing Mina but she played along. When she uncapped the lip gloss, it was empty. "It's empty, Momo."

Momo only shrugged. "I'll buy another one next week. Though, there's another way you can try it..."

"What, how?" Mina asked but as soon as she realized what Momo meant, it was too late for her to take her question back because Momo was already moving closer.

Nayeon on the other end of the room fell down on her chair as she quickly dialed Jihyo's number, "What the fuck Jihyo, everything's going too fast!"

Jihyo on the other end of the line can only scream, "Nayeon! Language! I'm with Tzuyu!"

Mina gulped. She didn't even know how to kiss! And she's in class! Momo had an expression she couldn't read so Mina did what she had watched on dramas. She closed her eyes.

Clearly expecting a kiss, Mina was disappointed when after two minutes, she heard someone laughing.

"I was going to grab the lip gloss and ask you if you want to come with me to the store today."

Mina opened her eyes and was about to say all the curse words she knew when their teacher finally arrived. Momo released a huge sigh of relief and Mina just glared at her.

In the middle of the class, Mina heard the other girl whisper, "I was serious about the invite, though.."

All feelings of annoyance flew out the window when she heard that and when she saw Momo pout, and Mina nodded.

 

Even before the day ended, Mina was still trying to convince herself that she only wanted to know what was Momo's lip gloss.

**Author's Note:**

> momo's lips breathe if u agree


End file.
